


kisses // don't tell // taint

by tiniestdormouse



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestdormouse/pseuds/tiniestdormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutty drabble featuring our darling Nightray brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses // don't tell // taint

i. kisses

The gesture appears innocent to a casual onlooker (though, knowing Vincent, Gilbert knows better), and the blush creeps along from his neck to his cheeks as his younger brother places a kiss at the base of his jawline right beneath his ear: “Happy birthday, big brother.”  
  
“ _Vince_ ,” he hisses back, breath hitching, for that casual onlooker is Elliot, and Vincent _knows_ full well how sensitive his neck is, and Gil made Vincent _swear_ they’d keep their relationship discreet whenever Gilbert visited the Nightray manor.…

“Doesn’t Gil like birthday kisses?” Vincent purrs, placing a hot hand against Gilbert’s chest in a hug from behind and those dual-colored eyes meet Elliot’s pale blue ones from across the parlor table as he continues, “Tell me, Elliot, don’t you think he deserves some from you too?”     
  


ii. don’t tell / our dirty secret

An awkward laugh is the result (from Gilbert, who is the King of Awkward Gestures) as he tries to disentangle himself from his brother’s hold, but it tightens, keeping him seated in his chair; Gilbert gives a pleading look and starts to say, “Elliot, don’t take him seriously, please-”

Elliot is staring down into his tea cup, his own face a bright red mask while Vincent starts up again, placing those soft full lips along his hairline, burying his nose into his black locks; Gilbert can’t help but give a little mewling sound that he crushes instantly before Vincent says, “Our dirty secret, Elliot, remember?”

Another hesitant cry escapes Gilbert as Elliot rushes to the door – but not to flee in an indignant rage as Gil fears, but to shut it and turn the lock – and all of his protests die inside him as Elliot faces them both, desire flushing his features as he replies, “Don’t tell, right?”

iii. taint

Gilbert gives one last excuse, fighting the urges running through him as fast as Vincent’s hands move across his body: “I’m sorry, Elliot, I know you think we’re tainting the family name-”

“Shut up, I get it,” Elliot snaps, making strident steps across the room and straddling Gilbert’s lap; Vincent giggles as he does so and bites Gilbert’s earlobe teasingly.

Elliot’s gloved hand bunches up Gilbert’s cravat as he draws their faces close together; the youngest Nightray says in a husky voice that thrills Gilbert to the roots of his being, “But there’s no honor in hiding your feelings, either,” before claiming Gilbert’s mouth with his own.


End file.
